


Encounters

by atlantic_penguin2k



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Possible Crossover ship?, Post FRLG, War, pre chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantic_penguin2k/pseuds/atlantic_penguin2k
Summary: After the events of FireRed and LeafGreen, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver are taken to a new world instead of being petrified. Appearing suddenly in Griffon & Kryuger’s Area S09 Command Post, they inadvertently stir up a major alarm. After tensions are tediously worked out, the Commander offers the Dex Holders to become his Junior Lieutenants upon witnessing their combat expertise. Now, far from home, the Dex Holders must fight back a dangerous foe if they ever wish to return to their realm safely.
Relationships: Commander/Kalina (Girl's Frontline), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Blue | Green (Pokemon), Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Encounters

Vermillion City  
March 21st, 2007  
9:13 AM

Red watched as Deoxys flew off in the distance. They did it. Team Rocket had been soundly defeated once again. Deoxys was finally free their grasp. He looked over at the others. Green and Blue were discussing the possibility of meeting up with the other Pokedex Holders in the Hoenn region, Silver passively listening, and Yellow sound asleep. Mewtwo looked off in another direction, pondering the intervention of Mew. Things were looking up for them.

But, of course, it could never that simple. Just as it appeared the heroes would have their happy ending, she appeared.

“Pokedex Holders… I would never imagine that all of you would hold out for so long…”

Limping up the five Dex Holders, tattered and bruised, was none other than Sird, one of the Three Beasts of Team Rocket, the elite lieutenants of Giovanni. The four conscious Dex Holders turned to face her, shocked and appalled by her sudden appearance.

“…Especially the pony-tailed girl… a Trainer who powers up Pokémon by attuning herself to them. I’ve never seen anything like it,” rasped Sird.

“You mean Yellow!?” replied Red.

Green spoke up. “It’s a piece of cake for Yellow to control the strength of her Pokemon using her emotions. For someone like you, who measures everything in hard numbers, you can never understand an ability like that.”

Sird grinned slyly. “My, my. You speak as if you know her abilities inside out!”

“Of course I do! I was the one who trained her!”

“I see… So your strength comes from the bond you have with each other… that sense of unity and pride you share as Pokedex Holders. You have my admiration; I’ll give you that. You’re so strong!” Sird was breathing heavily by this point. “That’s why it’s too dangerous for people like you to be running around free. I would take you down right now if I could, but…”

Her ankles suddenly became encased in snowflake-like cuffs, much to Red’s surprise. He knew what that meant, having experienced it himself. It was Lorelei’s Ice Voodoo. And yet Sird didn’t seem fazed at all, despite ice creeping up her legs.

She continued “…I’m barely able to stand as it is. That woman… to think she still had such a dirty trick up her sleeve. Escaping alone is going to take all my strength. But I don’t intend to leave empty-handed.”

She looked up at the escaping Deoxys, as does Red, who immediately recognizes what she intends to do.

Red cries out “Don’t tell me… Deoxys?!”

“That’s right. Deoxys Entity Two is a Pokemon of incredible strength! How can you just let it go so easily?”

Sird pulls out something from behind her back. A Pokeball… that was charging up some form of energy. Pointing it towards the sky, Sird unleashes a powerful beam while smirking evilly. Red, Green, Blue, Silver, and Mewtwo leap into action, with Red carrying Yellow.

“Deoxys is free now!” shouted Red,

“We won’t let you take it away!!” added Silver.

They leap in front of the strange beam in order to protect Deoxys. But just as before the beam hits them, they are engulfed by another flash of blinding light. As sudden as it happens, the five Dex Holders have vanished. Sird is taken aback by this. It seemed as if they were destroyed by her attack. But the second flash of light didn’t match up with hers. Where did it come from?

“How curious…”

***

Griffon & Kruyger Area S09 Base  
Command Center  
March 5th, 2062  
0317 Hours

Griffon Commander O’Donnell ambles down the corridor leading to the Commander Center room. Having been woken up 17 minutes prior, he’d hastily put his base fatigues; a red camo trench coat with dark gray slacks, black dress shoes, Commander’s badge, and red beret. But he neglected to comb his hair, and so, despite his best efforts to look professional, still looked like he just crawled out of bed. He’d been waken up by an announcement that Central Command was calling him for a monthly status report, and now he was running late. He could not afford to look any more foolish in the eyes of his superiors.

Entering the Command Center, he was greeted by his keen logistics officer, Kalina, who, at this hour, was still dressed up and alert. How or why she was like this, the Commander did not know. She was a bubbly young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt under a brown jacket with a loose red bow and utility belt, along with a short black skirt and long black and white socks

“Morning, Commander! Had breakfast yet?” greeted Kalina cheerfully.

“…Kalin, you do realize that it’s 3 in the morning, right?” The Commander replied in a deadpan tone.

Despite this occasional bickering, The Commander had taken a shine onto Kalina. Sure, she may have a hard-on for cash, but she was also a hard worker with an upbeat attitude who refuses to be patronized (and, while he dared not mention it in a professional atmosphere, she was also pretty cute). Likewise, Kalina looked up to The Commander since he proven himself more than qualified for his job by rescuing all members of the missing Anti-Rain Team, a group of elite T-Dolls that went missing after a failed mission. And yet even he had moments of occasional wackiness (like that time P7 spiked his coffee, causing him to go on a drunken rampage insisting all T-Dolls call him “The Great Commandy One”).

Kalina giggled in response “Of course! HQ just called; they want to congratulate you for finding M16A1. They’ve been on the line for…”

Checking her watch, her smile faded and a sense of shock settles in.

“…15 minutes.”

“What!? Why didn’t you say so earlier?” The Commander recoils.

Kalina folds her arms and fake pouts “Hey, I’m not the one who took 15 minutes to get dressed.”

“Patch me in immediately.”

Kalina obliges, turning to a computer console and types for a few seconds. On the main screen in the back of the room, which would normally be used to monitor T-Doll during skirmishes in the field, the image of a stern silver-haired woman in a red trench coat similar, to the Commander’s, appears.

The Commander steps up and clears his throat, “Lady Helian, I apologize for the wait. Rest assured that everything is under control on our end.”

“No need for excuses, Commander. Though I would prefer if you were more prompt in your response time,” Helian responded curtly.

The Commander does a sheepish hand behind head pose. Changing the subject, he replied “Why did you call at this hour? Is it about M16?”

“Yes, we wish to congratulate you for defeating the Sangvis Ringleader “Intruder” as well. Thanks to your efforts, Area S09 has been fully liberated of S.F. units.”

“It was nothing my T-Dolls couldn’t handle,” The Commander replied confidently.

In reality, it had been a brutal battle. Roughly half of the T-Dolls sent in had been critically wounded, and a few had nearly perished. But in the end, he believed it was worth it. M16A1 had been rescued from the field, and with that, Anti Rain had been reunited. Besides, all wounded T-Dolls have been repaired by now. Now he could focus his efforts on more pressing matters.

“As we expected from you. Your next step will be looking into—”

The room is briefly engulfed in flash of light behind the Commander. Helian recoils in horror, a drastic change from the calm, professional woman The Commander knew her as.

“WHAT ON EARTH?!?!?!”

Kalina spoke up nervously, “Co-commander??”

Turning around, The Commander saw 5 teenagers who weren’t in the room before; a shirtless male, wearing jeans and red cap with spikey black hair protruding from the front, carrying an unconscious blonde-haired with a ponytail wearing some kind of tunic, another male with spikey brown hair, wearing a black polo shirt and lavender cargo pants, a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue shirt, red skirt, and white cap, and a male with red hair, black jacket, and white pants. All of them in a state shock, looking around, trying to get a bearing on their surroundings. Clearly, none of them appeared to be Griffon personal, so what business did they have here?

“What’s the meaning of this? Who are you people, and how did you get in here?” The Commander interrogated.

“We don’t know,” the shirtless boy responded sincerely. “Where are we, anyway?”

“This is a high security area! You’re not supposed to be here!!” the Commander barked, losing his patience. “Don’t make call security!”

“We apologize if we’re intruding, but you can’t expect to shoot first and ask questions later,” the brown-haired boy added.

Shocked by the newcomer’s lack of apprehension, the Commander started to walk towards them to close the distance, but then trips on one of the table legs, stubbing his right toe in the process.

“OW, FUCK!!!” the Commander doubles over and reaches for the base intercom mic. Depressing the button, he shouts, “Attention all active T-Dolls, we have a red alert, repeat, WE HAVE A RED ALERT!!! INTRUDERS ARE IN THE COMMAND CENTER, THE COMMANDER IS WOUNDED, REPEAT, COMMANDER IS WOUNDED!!! SEND ALL AVAILABLE SECURITY UNITS AT ONCE!!!!”


	2. Altercations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several stressful weeks alone and on the run, Anti Rain Team is abruptly awakened in the middle of the night to a sudden arrival

Griffon & Kruyger Area S09 Base  
AR Team Dormitory  
5 March 2062  
0318 Hours

Despite the seemingly overwhelming odds they’d face before, it appeared Anti-Rain Team was finally in the clear. After months on the run, one by one they were rescued by Griffon Commander O’Donnell of Area S09 and returned to G&K for repairs and debriefing.

Now they were unwinding in a base dorm set aside specifically for them by the Commander. He seemed to have had an odd taste in furniture themes, as their dorm had been decorated in a children’s playground theme. When asked, he claimed that “the nostalgic effect helps ease PTSD,” or something similar. The wallpaper mimicked a sunset with a purple sky and clouds, the furniture was modelled after building blocks, stuffed animals, and other toys, and the entire room was awash in a variety of vibrant colors. None of the Dolls were currently in the mood to ask for a redecoration, however.

At this hour, most of Anti Rain had fallen fast asleep, still recovering from the previous day’s mission to recover M16A1 from deep within Sangvis territory. One, however, laid in her top bunk with her eyes still open, her digimind still processing information. She had brown eyes and hair with a green skunk stripe in the front and wore a sleeveless gray top with a large tan jacket tied around her waist and a skull bandana pulled down on her neck. She still couldn’t believe the events that had transpired. Just a week ago, she had been on the run alone, low on ammo, and battered from combat, just trying to find safety. Now she was sleeping in an actual bed, her sisters all reunited in the same room, and safe from harm. But it seemed too good to be true.

Her ruminating thoughts were interrupted by a low and quiet voice.

“Still awake, M4?”

In the adjacent bunk, one of her sister dolls stirred, pushed herself up, and turned to face M4. This doll had darker brown hair with yellow streaks and a scarred right eye covered by an eyepatch. Wearing a black and yellow skirt and jacket, she looked mildly concerned by M4’s inability to sleep.

“M16… It’s just… I can’t help but feel that this is real. I keep expecting this to be all just a dream or some cruel sick joke meant to get our hopes up only to crush—"

"Hey, don’t think like that,” M16 replied, instantly going into ‘big sister mode,’ Everything since our encounter with Scarecrow? It’s over now. We’re safe. This is real, M4. Don’t worry about this being too good to be true. We can rest easy now.”

M4 thought it over for a minute, considering her sister’s words. “Yes… I guess you’re right.”

“Oooh! Are we having a slumber party??”

The new voice came from M4’s bottom bunk. The T-Doll that was sleeping below her had blond hair with a streak of red in front and red eyes. Her clothing, however, could easily frighten a civilian. Her all black clothing with red highlights looked sharp and angular, and her left arm was clearly robotic with no artificial flesh covering it. And her headset resembled a pair of straight horns. Her personality, while energetic and enthusiastic, often veered in sadism and violence, though mercifully directed towards her Sangvis enemies.

M16 groaned and looked down. “No, SOPMOD. We need to get some rest.”

“But I wanted to join in your talk! What are we talking about, anyway??”

M4 leaned her head back into her pillow and forced her eyes shut. “It’s nothing. I was just… thinking about what happened.”

Before SOPMOD could respond, bright red lights illuminated the dorm room. At the same time, extremely loud klaxons blared, jolting the T-Dolls awake. The intercom blared out;

“Attention all active T-Dolls, we have a red alert, repeat, WE HAVE A RED ALERT!!! INTRUDERS ARE IN THE COMMAND CENTER, THE COMMANDER IS WOUNDED, REPEAT, COMMANDER IS WOUNDED!!! SEND ALL AVAILABLE SECURITY UNITS AT ONCE!!!!” 

The fourth T-Doll in the dorm sprang out of bed almost immediately. She was a pink haired girl with a short light pink dress and dark blue jacket. Her posture and attitude was much more formal than her sisters and was quick to analyze the situation.

"Come on! We have to go! The Commander’s counting on us!”

M16 got up from her bunk and jumped down. “AR-15’s right, let’s go!”

M4 and SOPMOD crawled out of their bunks, all of them still fully clothed. Now fully awake, Anti Rain leaves their dorm and make a beeline for the armory.

***

Wielding their namesake firearms, the AR Team races through the base corridors. Being elite Tactical Dolls manufactured by 16Lab, many of the base personnel gave them a wide berth as they passed by. Upon approaching the Command Center, they noticed a heavy security presence outside. A small crowd of Dolls were stacked up on the entrance, weapons trained on the doorway.

“Clear the area! AR Team has arrived!” shouted AR-15.

The security Dolls oblige, stepping away to let AR Team through. Inside, past another crowd of T-Dolls, were 5 seemingly unarmed teens. Given how almost every T-Doll already in the room had their gun trained on them, they seemed to be the cause of the Red Alert. Nearby was Kalina and the Commander, the latter standing on one foot for some reason.

M4 was the first to speak up, her voice unintentionally meek, “Wh- what happened here?”

An STG-44 model doll turned to face M4. She was a blonde-haired girl with green eyes, and wore black boots, a long black coat with gold buttons, white gloves, and a black captain’s hat. Parts of her outfit had three different colored stripes-red, yellow, and black- in descending order. In her hand was the antique assault rifle that she was named after.

“Ah, M4A1. About time you showed up. These trespassers had broken into the Command Center without warning and—”

“No need, no need! Just a false alarm. You can go now,” piped Commander O’Donnell as he waved AR Team off.

Having been dragged out of bed for an Intruder Alert after a stressful few weeks on the run only to find out it was just a false alarm, Anti Rain was… upset, needless to say.

"Awwww, just as a lady gets all dressed up…” SOPMOD bemoans.

M16 tried to console her a little. “Just be glad that Commander is OK. But still…”

“Commander, please reconsider the situation more carefully before calling us in again,” AR-15 seethed while trying her best to stay respectful.

Commander O’Donnell sighed, “Will do. Dismissed.”

The AR T-Dolls relaxed and trudged out. M4, however, eyed the shirtless boy with curiosity. There was something about him that she couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Come on, M4!”

Pulled by SOPMOD, M4 quickly rejoined the others as the headed back to their dorm.

Back in the Command Center, Commander O’Donnell turned his attention to the 5 strange teens. Now that the immediate situation was under control (not helped by the arrival AR Team despite their good intentions), he could finally return to the task at hand.

“Skorpion? Papesha? Take our ‘guests’ to Conference Room A on Floor 2. We’ll sort this out there.”

A Skorpion-model T-Doll, which appeared as a smaller girl with a midriff-baring yellow vest and short black coat with an eyepatch over her left eye, stepped up.

“Of course, Commander. Now c’mon, crew! Let’s go!”

With that, the mystery teens filed out along with their escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Dr. Amish MD's XCOM: RWBY Within crossover work, which this chapter takes an inspiration from. Check out on Fanfiction.net!
> 
> UPDATE 9/8/2020: I felt that the old chapter was too similar to the above fic, so I rewrote it from AR Team's perspective. Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken captive for questioning, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver make some horrifying discoveries. Meanwhile, the Commander and Kalina struggle to unravel the truth from their uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Remember when I said I'd update this every two weeks or so? Turns out that was nothing but a big fat lie. I'm sorry for the unplanned hiatus, but with the Coronavirus pandemic, my life was thrown out of order. And even when things got better, I felt too embarrassed about my writing to update it again. But now, I'm back for good. And to compensate, enjoy this extra long chapter.

As they walked down the corridor, Yellow couldn’t help but worry what surprises this “Griffon and Kryuger” might hold. They weren’t anything like Team Rocket or anyone else the Dex Holders faced before. For one thing, Team Rocket gave all their grunts identical uniforms. Here, no two soldier looked the same. It appeared Griffon favored individuality amongst its members, which was a good thing, right? Unfortunately, there was the elephant in the room; 

They were all armed with guns. 

Not even Team Rocket would dare arm its members. In fact, outside of videos and pictures of the military, none of the Dex Holders had even seen a real firearm before. But here, practically every girl they walked past was wielding some sort of gun. And no two gun was the same, adding to the individuality aspect of this organization. 

It was definitely scaring waking up in a completely unknown building with a dozen guns pointed at their heads, but how did the Dex Holders know they were trespassing a restricted area? The last thing she remembered was confessing Deoxys’s thoughts to Red while being teleported to safety. What had happened since—

“You seem awfully quiet. Something wrong?” 

The eye-patched blonde, Skorpion, was addressing her. Snapping out of her ruminating thoughts, Yellow decided now would be as good as ever to voice her concerns. 

“No. Well, umm… you’re not a villainous organization, are you?”

Yes, it was stupid. But her mind was still rebooting from using up all her stamina on her powers. Of all the reactions Yellow could’ve expected from their escort, a light chuckling was not among them.

“Of course not! I may be called Skorpion, but I promise I won’t sting you… as long as you don’t try anything.”

“We do meaningful work here,” replied the fair-skinned, ushanka-adorned girl, apparently called Papesha. “Our main goal is to protect humans against the ever-growing threats in our increasingly unpredictable world. I can assure you that our duty is far from anything malevolent.”

Blue, ever the wisecrack, couldn’t resist lightly teasing the Russian T-Doll “You know, those are some nice, big words… fitting for someone with nice, big assets!”

Green, on the other, simply cringed and muttered something under his breath. Yellow couldn’t make out anything beyond “pesky girl…”

Papesha, on the other hand, was utterly mortified. Her cheeks turned rosy pink and stuttered her words as she struggled to come up with a response.

“W- w- what?? Don’t- don’t say that!! I’m not that heavy at all!!” 

“It’s OK, Papesha. She’s just pulling your strings, that’s all,” replied Skorpion as she attempted to calm her partner down. 

“But why are you called Skorpion? Is that like a codename or something?” asked Yellow, who was gripped with curiosity.

“Oh, no. I’m named after my gun. In fact, all of us T-Dolls are named our weapons.”

Girls named after their guns? Now the Dex Holders were confused. Green was the first to piece things together. “So the gun Papesha is carrying is called…”

“Actually, that’s just a nickname for me,” the Russian T-Doll corrected, “My real name in PPSh-41.” 

Silver spoke for the first time since they arrived “Wait, you said ‘us T-Dolls.’ Are you not human?”

“Nope. We’re Tactical Dolls created by IOP Corporation.”

This revelation shocked the wayward teens. They’ve seen examples of highly advanced robots before, but never with such realism and personality. Before they could question them further, PPSh-41 stopped them in front of a door. A plaque above the doorway was labeled ‘Conference Room A.’

“OK, we’re here! Now, please step inside and wait for the Commander to arrive. Then we’ll be able to sort everything out,” instructed PPSh-41, confidence returning to her words.

Red, still shirtless, hesitated. He replyed “But wait, if you’re robots-“

“Please any questions until the Commander arrives. Sorry, but I am under orders.” 

Not wanting to argue with the SMG-wielding girl, the Dex Holders shuffled inside. The walls were painted in a soft grey color, and cushioned seats surrounded what appeared to be an oak wood table with a holographic projector in the center. On the far wall was white screen, presumably for projections. Why would they place a projector screen in the same room as a hologram was lost on the 5 teens as they took their seats. Skorpion and Papesha, however, remained outside, closing the door behind them tightly. For a while, the Dex Holders sat in silence, attempting to process what happened in their minds.

“What exactly happened, Red? How did we get here??” asked Yellow, having been asleep up until the face off in the Command Center.

“We… stopped Team Rocket’s airship from crashing into Vermillion City. Deoxys was freed, and we won… or so we thought,” Green recalled. “Then Sird appeared out of the blue. She was going to capture Deoxys again, so we tried to stop her. But then… she used some kind of beam attack against us, and the next thing we knew, we wound up here.”

“…Where are we, anyway?”

“That, we don’t know,” Red spoke, “I’ve never even heard of Griffon and Kryuger before, have you?”

The others shook their heads ‘no.’ Red continued, “But they’re obviously not something we should mess with. Heck, they were ready to shoot us just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time!”

“Then those girls claimed to be robots, despite being so realistic,” contributed Silver.

Blue mockingly pouted, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair. “Why are they so life-like? Trying to win over all the boys? I’m obviously way more prettier than that Scorpion girl.”

A muffled ‘I heard that!’ came from the door, presumably Skorpion. Blue immediately shut her mouth.

“The bottom line is we’re in big trouble. They’re not going to let us walk out so easily,” bemoaned Green.

“Guys, guys. Don’t be so glum!” piped Yellow as she tried to cheer her partners up. “It’s just a big misunderstanding! After we let them know what happened, then we’ll be fine. But first, we should call Professor Oak to let him know we’re OK.”

Pulling up her Pokégear, Yellow tried to dial up the Pokémon Professor… only to find there was no signal at all.

“Uhh… guys? I can’t call the Professor.”

Half panicking, the others tried to call Oak, or anyone for that matter, as well, only to find they also have no signal.

“What’s going on? Are we underground or something?!” Cried Red.

“No, we’re above ground… though I’d suggest you put those things away. No phones in the conference rooms.”

The five lost teens suddenly turned to the door. The Griffon Commander, along with that Kalina girl and a brown-haired girl in a long white dress and blue coat holding a long wooden gun (presumably another T-Doll), had slipped in during their panic. Although his toe had recovered, he still wasn’t exactly in a good mood.

The Dex Holders put away their Pokégears and sighed. Red spoke, “We’re sorry, but we were just trying to call someone.”

“You’ll have the chance later. But for now, let’s get this mess sorted out.” The Commander crossed over to far side of the table and took a seat facing the Dex Holders. Kalina tossed something white to Red, which he caught easily due to practice using the Pokéballs. It turned out the be a plain white t-shirt, which he gratefully put. Looking over to Kalina, she gave a wink and a smile before standing behind the Commander with the mystery Doll. The Commander cleared his throat.

“So tell me… where do you come from?” 

* * *

The next few hours proved to be frustrating to both parties. Trying to explain what happened only brought up more questions than answers. For Commander O’Donnell, the five teens gave him nonsensical answers to any question he asked about where they came from, instead referring to “Pokémon”, “Pokémon Centers”, and “Pokégears” or places that don’t exist, like Viridian City, Saffron City, and Vermillion City. For the Dex Holders, The Commander grilled them about subjects they knew nothing about, such as Red, Yellow, and Green zones, The “New Soviet Union,” and World War 3. Eventually, the stalemate was too much for the Commander as he lowered his head and groaned, prompting a worried Kalina to check on him.

“Commander? Are you OK..?”

He took a deep breath and looked up again. “I’m fine… I just need another cup of coffee. Springfield?”

“Already on it.” Chimed the T-Doll now known as ‘Springfield’. She turned around to a table in the corner of the room had a tray with a coffee pitcher that had been brought in sometime during the interrogation. Pouring another cup for the Commander, she graciously offered the Dex Holders a cup of coffee. They all declined.

After taking a sip, the Commander’s head was clear and he could now start fresh.

“OK. Let’s try this again. Do you know what day it is?”

Red took a second to recall today’s date. So much had happened since returning to Pallet Town to find Professor Oak asking them to give up their Pokédexes.

“March 21st, 2007?”

The Commander firmly shook his head ‘no.’ “It’s March 5th, 2063.”

For the third time tonight, the Dex Holders were shocked beyond belief. 2063?! No wonder the T-Dolls looked so realistic!

“Did… did we travel through time!?” exclaimed Blue.

“Impossible, you must be joking,” replied Green.

“I wish I was…” said Kalina mournfully as she tapped her tablet computer a few times before showing it to the Dex Holders, who craned over to take a look.

The date showed the exact same thing the Commander said; March 5th, 2063.

Blue did not accept it lightly. “My… my parents…” she whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair, elbows propped up on the table.

Silver said nothing, but the stunned look on his face betrayed his inner thoughts.

Green lowered his head, thinking about his Grandpa Oak and sister Daisy.

Yellow looked around at her friends, distressed by how stressed they looked.

But Red simply gulped and looked to the Commander, who clearly wasn’t expecting to mentally break his uninvited guests.

“What happened… since we left our time?”

The Commander rubbed the back of his head, “…A lot. Better get comfy, because it’s time for a history lesson.”

The Dex Holders pulled themselves together and looked to The Commander.

“I suppose almost everything can be traced back to the Beilan Island Incident of 2030. A containment site containing extremely dangerous Collapse Fluid was breached, releasing massive amounts of this stuff into the atmosphere. Within hours, millions were already dead, and anyone who survived initial contact with it were essentially zombified, their skin siliconized and higher brain functions rotted away. Most landmasses were subsequently contaminated, turning into barren wastelands. Those nations who survived found themselves experiencing tremendous social upheaval. Shrinking livable land area combined with rising political tensions led to World War 3 in 2045, a brutal and violent conflict that left both sides exhausted when it ended just 6 years later. As you probably would’ve guessed, this left a huge shortage in manpower afterwards. To address this, Autonomous Dolls, highly advanced and life-like androids, were developed and commercialized, and flooded the job market to fill in the gaps. A-Dolls worked in all sorts sectors- healthcare, restaurants, housekeeping, and some more… unsavory lines of work. Anyway, when equipped with a fire control module, they become Tactical Dolls employed by Private Military Organizations, like us, Griffon and Kryuger, and Sangvis Ferri.”

“Private Military Organizations?” asked Yellow.

“Simply put, companies that provide armed forces for profit. And before you get agitated for thinking we kill civilians for money, it should be worth noting that we are currently employed by the Government to fight Sangvis Ferri.”

“But why would your government pit you against another PMC?” Green pointed out.

“I was just about to explain that. In late 2061, unknown forces launched an attack on Sangvis HQ for reasons we’re still investigating. The event, which we now call the ‘Butterfly Incident,’ caused Sangvis’s experimental AI Mastermind to go rogue, killing all humans in the facility, begin manufacturing vast armies of robotic soldiers, and wage war on all of humanity. Thankfully, the Sangvis threat is still mostly regional. G&K were contracted to contain them and so far, we’re doing a great job, but we still have a lot of ground to cover. I was inducted last November, and my girls and I have been kicking ass and taking names ever since.”

The Dex Holders still couldn’t believe what the Commander’s words. It seemed like things have gone to Hell since they wound up here. But something was off about his story.

“What about the Pokémon League and Championship? Did that end with the Beilan Island Incident?” asked Red.

“Ugh. This act again? Just what is a Pokémon, anyway?”

The Dex Holders stared him.

Blue was the first to speak up, “You… don’t have Pokémon here?”

“Nope,” piped Kalina.

Red looked to Green, who wordlessly nudged to the Griffon Commander’s general direction, as if to say, “go ahead, show him.”

“Well… where we come from, we have these creatures with amazing abilities…”

Red reached down to grab Pika’s Pokéball and brought it out.

“…and we can capture them in these Pokéballs so they can be our friends. We call them Pokémon because they’re small enough to keep in our pockets!” He opened the Pokéball. Suddenly, with a flash of light, a 1’ 4”, 13.2 pound Electric yellow mouse appeared on the table. Pika hopped up on his hind legs and waved.

The Commander, who picked the worst moment to take a sip, promptly spat out his coffee.

Kalina gaped with her eyes as big as oranges and nearly dropped her tablet.

Springfield staggered back, gripping her namesake rifle.

Alarmed by the strangers’ reactions, Red got up and held up a hand. “Woah, woah! It’s OK! He won’t bite you.”

“What, or who, is that?” said the Commander, wiping his face.

“This is Pika, a Pikachu. The electric mouse Pokémon. He and have been pals for a while now.”

Relaxing her stance, Springfield felt oddly attracted to Pika’s adorableness. She asked, “Aww… can I pet him?”

With Red’s nod of approval, the rifle Doll set aside her weapon and reached out to touch Pika’s red cheeks, much to Red and Yellow’s alarm.

“No, STOP!!!”

Too little, too late. When she touched Pika’s check, a surge of electricity went straight into Springfield’s body. She jolted back, but the power surge overwhelmed her circuitry, causing her to twitch and shudder uncontrollably. Instead of screaming a jarbled “Buzkkckczzckz,” she let out of horrific electronic screech. Finally, she fell over, eyes unblinking and body still twitching.

For a while, no one talked, simply staring at the stunned T-Doll on the floor. Finally, Red broke the silence.

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!! I’M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY!!! PLEASE DON’T- “ 

“Hey, hey! Calm down. I saw what happened. It was my fault; I should’ve asked if there were any hazards involved with touching him.” Commander O’Donnell admitted.

“But what about her?” Red pointed to Springfield.

“We’ll get her repaired. Power surges aren’t common among T-Dolls but they aren’t impossible to fix.”

With Kalina’s help, he lifted Springfield’s body up and helped her to the door, instructing Skorpion and PPSh-41, who spent the entire time guarding the conference room, to bring her to the Repair Ward. Afterwards, they returned to their seats. Pika didn’t look ashamed at all and returned to Red’s spot at the table.

“…OK. Don’t touch a Pikachu’s cheeks. Got it,” summarized the Commander.

Kalina decided to break the tension. “What other kinds of Pokémon are there? Do you keep them as pets?”

“Pokémon come in all sorts of types, inhabiting a wide variety of habitats around the world,” Green explained, “While some humans do keep them as pets, others, known as trainers, capture and train a team of Pokémon to battle others and-"

“Wait, you pit them in fights against each other?!?” Commander O’Donnell questioned with alarm. “How!?”

Red looked to Green again, who was smiling this time and gave him a subtle nod. Red returned the gesture before looking back at the Commander.

“You have open field around here? I think we have to show you this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a lot more serious about writing, and I want to do longer chapters. Though I am mildly concerned about chapter length consistency. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Remember, my writing can't get better without your advice. If I'm doing something wrong, don't be afraid to bring it up! And comments of praise are always welcome.


	4. Demonstrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dex Holders offer to showcase a Pokémon battle for the Commander and some uninvited guests.

Griffon & Kruyger Area S09 Base 

Training Grounds - Exterior Field 

5 March 2063 

0634 Hours 

After the early morning fiasco in the Command Center, AR Team returned to their dorm to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Unfortunately, once they were up and active, falling back asleep proved difficult. After getting at most a few minutes of sleep, the T-Dolls gave up and decided to start their day early. On their way to the mess hall for breakfast, they decided to take the scenic route to watch the sunrise. Moments such as this one were rare for AR Team, so it was natural for them to take advantage and enjoy the moment. As the sky changed colors and the glow from the East brightened, SOPMOD gleeful skipped ahead, excited about what today could possibly hold. M16 felt upbeat but not as enthused as SOPMOD, simply content with spending time with her sisters. AR-15, on the other hand, kept mostly to herself. As for M4…

“Sis, you’re spacing out again.”

Despite being a highly advanced robotic soldier, M4 was somewhat of an airhead. This was not unusual among T-Dolls, whose diverse, quirky personalities easily set them apart from actual military models. Pulling herself back to reality, she looked back at M16.

“What’s on your mind this time?” the eyepatched doll asked.

“… It’s those kids from last night. They didn’t really seem like that much of threat. I just hope the Commander isn’t too harsh on them.”

“Relax, he’ll probably just kick them out once he’s done with them,” M16 replied as she stretched her arms. “At worst, he’ll just give them a slap on the wrist for trespassing.”

“Or take them out to the practice field,” AR-15 added, standing on the edge of the sidewalk.

The others stopped as well and gathered to see what she was watching. Sure enough, about a hundred meters out from their position, was Commander O’Donnell, Kalina, Skorpion, PPsh-41, and 3 of the mystery teens. The other two- the spiky haired stoic and the (now clothed) shirtless boy in the cap- were standing at opposite sides of an infrequently-used sandy field adjacent to the training grounds, with the main group gathered off to the side.

“Now what’s going on here? Ohh, this looks like it’ll be fun!” SOPMOD piped up.

M4 shrugged at her sadistic sister. “We’ll see…”

* * *

“…and whoever defeats their opponent first wins. Remember; no other Pokémon can be called out in this battle!”

The Commander stood idly by as Blue explained the rules of a Pokémon Battle. During their walk to the field, he and Kalina, along with Skorpion and Papesha on escort duty, managed to glean some more intel about the Pokémon World the Dex Holders came from. There were at least 386 known species the teens were aware of, though new ones continue to be discovered in far off regions. And from their descriptions of the Kanto region- where all five of them hailed from- it sounded very similar to a region of the same name in Japan that existed prior to WWIII. Though why they spoke fluent English and not Japanese was beyond him.

A few feet away, Kalina finished setting up a video camera on a tripod. Red and Green were allowed to battle under the condition that it would be recorded and sent to HQ for analysis. With a wink and a thumbs up, the now-smiling Commander signaled the two combatants to begin with a count of five. He held up his hand with five fingers held up.

Four fingers.

Red tightened his fingerless glove while Green stoically took a deep breath.

Three fingers.

Anti-Rain Team collectively held their breaths.

Two fingers.

Blue and Yellow silently cheered them on.

One finger.

Red and Green pulled out their Pokéballs.

Zero.

Kalina hit play on the camera.

Red and Green tossed their Pokéballs onto the field. From Red’s ball came a stout green four-legged beast with an enormous flower blooming on its back. Green’s ball revealed an orange dragon-like beast that, incredibly, had a flaming tail that didn’t seem to bother it.

“Come on, Saur!”

“Go, Charizard!”

The two mons came at each other.

* * *

“Is that a DRAGON!?!?”

“Where did those creatures come from??”

“Holy… I’m not drunk enough for this…”

AR Team never saw anything like a Charizard or a Venusaur, let alone two of them battling each other. And it looked like the teens were _commanding_ the beasts. Clearly, there was more than meets the eye when it came to these kids. Even the normally absent-minded M4 was awestruck by the sight.

“Who do think will win? I’d say that dragon will roast the flower-thing!” SOPMOD interjected, snapping the others back into focus.

AR-15 shook her head. “Let’s not turn this into a betting match.”

“Five dollars on the flower beast!” cheered M16.

“Not you, too!”

M4 pointed back to match. “Look!”

* * * 

“Saur, Razor Leaf!”

The Venusaur unleashed a flurry of sharp leaves with a low roar. Charizard flinched slightly at the attack, but didn’t seem too affected. At most, Saur left a few cuts.

“OK, Charizard. Flamethrower.” Green calmly ordered.

With a deep inhale, Charizard blew a stream of fire, scorching both the earth and Saur. The latter reeled from the attack, and seemed badly burned. Red was well aware that Grass-types were susceptible to Fire-type attacks. However, it was not impossible to win a battle against Charizard, as he remembered from his championship match against Green. Furthermore, the two of them casually sparred with each other frequently during their travels. This was just another practice match.

Green was quicker to the draw on the next turn, “Fly, Charizard!”

Red responded immediately, “Vine Whip, Saur!!”

Just as Charizard lifted off, Saur launched a pair of vines, wrapping the former’s wings. Green smirked as he recognised the move; it was how Red won the Indigo League championship. However, it relied on fires on the battleground to create rising heat to keep Charizard aloft and helpless. With the sandy battlefield extinguishing any flames, this wouldn’t be the case this time around. Instead, the idea was to keep Charizard from soaring too high and dealing massive damage from gravity. Fortunately for him, Green had an ace up his sleeve to counter Red’s tactic.

* * * 

M16 couldn’t believe her optical camera as flower beast, or “Saur,” as she overheard, restrained the dragon (“Charizard”) with a pair of vines.

“Amazing strategy! This must the work of master tactician! To be able to restrain an enemy combatant…”

AR-15 stared agape at her teammate’s foolishness. Though every T-Doll had her individual quirks, the way that M16 descended into a hammy announcer when watching a mock battle still made her cringe every time. M4 didn’t seem to mind, instead focusing on Saur’s trainer, the one with the cap. SOPMOD was too busy cheering Charizard on to notice.

M16 continued to needlessly narrate, “Not good!!! Charizard just burned through the vines! How is Saur going to get out of this one?”

* * * 

Red cursed under his breath. Of course Green was smart enough to recognise his kite trick. When Charizard reached the apogee of his flight, it would only be a matter of time before Saur took a crushing hit, since he was too slow to avoid the attack. However, Red had an idea to turn this around. All he had to do was wait a little longer…

“Saur, use Cut now!!”

Just nanoseconds before Charizard crashed into Saur, the latter fired another vine, this time slashing Charizard directly in the face. By taking advantage of the incoming assault, Red timed his riposte to ensure a 100% chance of hitting. Though it still wasn’t enough to stop Charizard. In the end, both Pokémon reeled from their mutual attacks before launching at each other again.

* * * 

On the sidelines, Cmdr. O’Donnell watched in awe as the two Dex Holders battled it out with their Pokémon partners. It wasn’t the spectacular display of combat that impressed him, though; it was the trainers’ skill and strategic thinking that caught his attention. They weren’t just barking orders on whim; they analyzed their opponent’s movement and patterns, their own available assets, and even the battlefield and environment to determine their next moves. Gears in his head began to turn as he formulated an idea.

Carefully sliding over to Blue and Yellow, he asked them, in a whisper to avoid being recorded by the camera, if all Pokémon Trainers were this resourceful during battle.

Yellow shook her head ‘no.’ She whispered back, “Red and Green are some of the best trainers I know. They were finalists in the Pokémon league a few years back. Red even became the champion!”

“Pokémon League? There’s tournaments for these kinds of battles?”

Yellow nodded her ‘yes.’ “Being a good trainer takes a lot of hard work and skill, but you also have to be in touch with your Pokémon. The bond between the two is powerful, and can mean the difference between victory or defeat.”

The Commander beamed. “Sounds like you’re quite the expert on battles.”

“Erm… uh… I thought this was common knowledge. Red’s the expert on battling,” Yellow sheepishly replied as her cheeks turned a rosy hue.

The Commander nodded silently and turned his attaetion back to the battle, which looked to be in its finishing stage.

* * * 

Red and Green faced each other with determination along with their battered Pokémon. It had been a close fight, as Saur withstood Charizard’s attacks. Now, both of them were close to fainting as they readied to make their finishing blows.

“Charizard, Blast Burn!!” shouted Green.

Red froze. Blast Burn was the ultimate Fire-type move. It would take a miracle for Saur to survive the hit.

The air around them heated up. Charizard lifted off the ground and flew towards Saur, gathering steam and building up power. He opened his mouth and unleashed the built-up energy in a roaring inferno of smoke and fire. Saur stood his ground and tried to stand up to the searing heat. Behind him, Red shielded his face and looked away to avoid getting burned himself, despite being well out of the reach of the flames. Even the spectators flinched from the intense heat. Then it was over. As the smoke cleared, everyone held their breath to see how Saur fared.

Incredibly, Saur toughed it out so Red wouldn’t feel sad. He was just barely standing, however. It was enough to make one final attack.

"Saur… FRENZY PLANT!”

The ground around them began to tremble. Without warning, huge roots sprouted up and entangled Charizard, impaling him with thorns in the process. To the G&K staff, it was a scene straight out of Jack and The Beanstalk. In reality, it was the ultimate _Grass-type_ move. After a few seconds of tightly binding Charizard, the roots relaxed and withered away back into the holes the sprouted from. Charizard weakly stood up… and promptly fell over in exhaustion. Red and Saur were the winners.

* * * 

“…In the end, he was able to defeat the enemy even at a disadvantage! Truly such display of prowess must belong to an expert tactician! We are in the presence of true greatness, people!”

Finally reaching the climax of her hammy performance, M16 took a moment to to cool off. AR15 had folded her arms and glared at her. “OK, you have GOT to stop watching those old sport commentaries. You’re supposed to soldier, so start acting like one!”

“Ahhh, you’re no fun,” retorted M16 as she threw up her arms without a care. The sky was getting brighter now that the sun was up over the horizon. She was rather surprised at how absorbed they were by the battle. Most of the other T-Dolls on base should be up by now and on their way to breakfast. It would be wise for them to do the same.

M4 brushed her bangs with her hand and turned to the others. “Well, that was something you don’t see everyday. But I think we should be on our way very soon. I don’t think the Commander would’ve wanted us to see that. But they seem unusually talented… especially the boy in the cap. He seems so…”

By the time M4 realized that she had spoken the last part aloud, it was too late. A manically grin grew on SOPMOD’s face.

“Ohhh, don’t tell me… you have a crush on him?”

“Wh- what?! No! How- why would I!?” stammered M4 as her face turned beet red.

“Ah-ha! Only someone with a crush would say such a thing!”

“SOPMOD, please,” AR-15 tried to reason.

“Th- that doesn’t even make sense!”

“Yes it does!”

* * * 

After withdrawing their now battered fighters, Red and Green shook hands as a sign of post-battle civility. A far cry from the days when they were hot-blooded kids running around Kanto.

“Well done, Red. I thought I had it this time. But it seems to me you’ve proven me wrong,” conceded Green.

Red let go and shook his head. “Ah, maybe next time! Still, you gave us a good workout!”

The others came over. Blue and Yellow congratulated the two while Silver nodded his head subtly. Kalina and the Commander briefly reviewed the recording, which she stopped after Charizard went down. Afterwards, he became concerned and looked to Green.

“Impressive work, but is your Charizard going to be OK? In fact, isn’t battling a little harsh on your… Pokémon?”

“Don’t worry, with enough rest and treatment, they’ll be back to normal again,” reassured Red. “Usually, a Pokémon Center will provide healing for free, but failing at that, we’ve packed supplies; potions, ethers, revives, and more.”

“But they don’t seem to have any of that here, so we’ll have to be careful and ration our supplies,” Yellow pointed out with a hint of concern in her voice. 

Red was about to point out how she could use her special powers to heal their teams. But Blue seemed to have read his mind and shot him a look that practically screamed “no.” Fortunately, the Commander didn’t catch on.

“Well, then. Now that we have footage, Command’s going to want some physical evidence as well. As much as I hate to say this… I’m going to have to ask you to give up your Pokémon.”

He might as well set off a bomb, as the five Dex Holders froze from the shock of his order. Immediately, they tried to reason with him.

“Wh- wait! We can work something else out!”

“You already have the battle footage, what more do you want??”

“No way we’ll give up our partners!”

“Why would you this?!”

Commander O’Donnell anticipated that they wouldn’t give up their teams so easily, but he didn’t expect them to react this adversely. Bombarded by demands, he motioned them to quiet down. He succeeded on his 3rd or 4th attempt.

“Look; we don’t have any record of these ‘Pokémon.’ For us, this is an entirely new discover. If word gets out, the implications could be staggering. We need some form of proof to supplement the video we just caught. I promise they won’t be hurt; we’re just going to examine them. Now please hand them over.”

He reached out to them. For all the Dex Holders know, he and the rest of G&K could be just as bad as Team Rocket, or even worse. And yet, there was slightly concerned tone in his voice, suggesting he was honest about not wanting to separate them from their teams. If only there was some way to give them proof without giving up their Pokémon…

… 

Of course!

An idea struck Yellow. She reached behind her back and gave the Commander her Pokédex, much to Red’s surprise.

“Yellow, what are doing??”

The Commander became confused as he inspected the device. “What is this?”

“It’s a Pokédex. It allows us to gather data on any Pokémon we catch or meet and shows us their abilities, moves, and more,” Yellow explained as she explained the various features and demonstrated how to use it.

“My grandfather is the inventor and entrusted all of us with one, with the intent of completing it,” added Green.

“You can call us Pokédex Holders!” cheered Blue.

“…interesting. But why did you object, Red? Is there a problem?” The Commander inquired.

Red grew uneasy. He shifted slightly in place before explaining what just happened to them before arriving in this world, of how he mistaken Professor Oak’s message to turn in the Pokédexes as a sign that he wasn’t worthy enough anymore. In reality, the Professor was going to upgrade them, but Team Rocket intervened and forced him to leave a message to trick Red and Green into surrendering their Pokédexes.

“…so if you do take them instead of our Pokémon, all I ask is that you give them back as soon as you can.”

This time, the Commander gently smiled. ”That, I can arraign. Our top scientist can be a little… eccentric, but she gets the job done. I’ll have her cross-reference your devices and draw any useful data from there. But until then, all five of you are staying here. You aren’t permitted to leave the base, but you’ll be fed and given a place to stay. Do we have a deal?”

Red nodded. With all five Pokédexes collected, Kalina was entrusted with their care and whisked away to have them shipped out. The Commander tasked Skorpion and PPSh-41 with escorting the wayward trainers to their temporary dormitory. After they left, he was finally left alone to digest the events of the past few hours. But it didn’t take long to spot a group of T-Dolls arguing nearby. Mentally cursing himself for allowing witnesses, he trotted over to confront them.

It turned out to be AR Team, who, for some reason, bickered about crushes. Were they talking… no, focus. None of them had noticed his approach yet; he had the drop on them. Clearing his throat, he greeted them with a playful tone.

“Good morning, girls. Enjoyed the show?”

Suddenly, all four T-Dolls froze with fear. After a pause, M4 was the first to turn around, followed by the others. She stammered with her words for a second, unwittingly endearing the Commander.

“C- c- commander! I didn’t know you were… were…”

“Ahaha, it’s fine, M4… just keep in mind that what you witnessed here this morning is still top secret. So don’t share it with anyone else, understood?”

They nodded nervously.

“I knew I count on you all. Now dismissed.” 

After a moment, the AR Team hurried to the mess hall. Commander O’Donnell chuckled to himself and casually walked back to the Command Center.

Ah, dolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic (let alone crossover), so please leave a comment or two to let me know how I did! And if you're sad that the story's over (trust me, I know how it feels), don't worry; I plan on updating this every two weeks, so stay tuned!


End file.
